The Midnight
by serenitybellacullen
Summary: Bella has done some terrible things in her past. But will she even admit that thay have happened, or simply let them fade... OOC, Human/Vampire. B/E
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its Characters.

The darkness was enclosing me, taking all the energy and vitality that had once been. I woke in a cold sweat and looked around my room. It was dark, night. The difference between night and day here was minimal. I loathed the darkness. It only reminded me of what I had lost. I wanted to be more than that, more than what I had been to my mother, to Charlie. But my mother was dead now, and Charlie had deserted me when he found out the truth. All I had now was my memories. And they were worse than the desertion.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in 1989, and I have been living here, in Forks, WA, for a little over six months. I am five foot three, with long brown hair and brown eyes. My skin is pale except for the scars down my arms. Those are from the fight that ruined my life.

I swung my feet out of the bed and focused on the room around me. I was disorientated, until I realised that I was in my one roomed apartment, above the only diner in town. I shoved the covers aside. Momentarily, I considered the stack of letters that were on the only surface in the room. They were from my mothers family. I wasn't ready. Not yet.

I wandered slowly to my wardrobe and looked for my school bag. I hadn't used it since Phoenix. Not since... I shook my head and cleared my mind of those thoughts. I needed to be clear for today. I was going back to school. And I had to keep my wits abou me. No one knew my secrets here. They only knew that my father had taken an out of town job and that I was living here becaue I had no where else to go. I would let them think that for as long as I could.

I stumbled out the door earlier than I should have, my breath extra minty due to the discovery that the milk in my fridge was sour, and headed over to my car. I had a small sedan, black in colour. I missed my truck, but Charlie had insisted I leave that behind when I left. I didn't blame him. The reasons behind my family disowning me were justified. I knew that. I just should have seen it coming.

My new car was quiet and inconspicious. I slipped into the parking lot at Forks High School and found a spot close to the administration building. I stepped out of the car, only to fall into the puddle I had unwittingly parked over. I was have one of those days. I sighed, grabbed my spare clothes bag (you need one of those if you are as clumsy as me) and headed to the office to learn my class timetable and made a mental note to bring another spare clothes bag to stash in my locker here. Upon entering the unexpectedly warm office, I was introduced to Mrs. Cope and I was promptly given my shedule and a map. I was also told the worst news of the day. Gym was _cumpulsory_. I nearly died on the spot from the future humiliation. I had kissed Gym goodbye on my first day of eighth grade, and now, in twelfth grade, I was being submitted to it _again_? Not cool.

I made it to the bathrooms, and tidied up. As I was leaving, I looked in the mirror. My pale face was accentuated by the piercing in my left eyebrow, and my makeup did its best to cover the fact that my skin was not a pretty translucent, thanks to the lack of food and sun. I smiled and realised just how different this Bella was to the girl who had come to Forks six months ago.

**A/n- **This story will remain as is until I get some reviews. Sorry, but I have done too many stories only to find no one actually wants them, so you like, TELL ME!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.

The school was not like any of the schools I had been in previously. The institutionalism was missing, as was the teeming crush of the students. I felt very alone. And I really didn't like it.

I wandered to my home room, just as the bell rang. The small crowd of students veered into their respective classrooms. I took off my jacket and waited by the teachers' desk. Mr Varner looked me over with suspicion. I wasn't welcome here. I looked like trouble. I probably was.

After homeroom, there was English and Algebra II. I stumbled through the class, and managed to make it look like I belonged in the AP classes. That part was easy. The hardest part would be the lunch room. This was where the entire student body would (if they hadn't already) compare notes on the strange new girl, Isabella, and speculate as to why she wasn't with her father.

When I walked in, the entire cafeteria hushed. I made this worse by falling over my own feet. Great. I was definitely out to make an ass of myself today. I managed to make it through the lunch line without further disgracing myself, and made it to the only empty table in the room without tripping. I sighed with relief and started to unload my tray. Then a voice interrupted me.

"Excuse me."

I looked up to the most intriguing black eyes, and the crooked smile that adorned the face of the god-like creature before me. I smiled, opened my mouth…

And croaked.

The humiliation.

My face reddened and my heartbeat started to race in lieu of the laughter and ridicule I was about to face. But it never came.

"Sorry to scare you, but this is my family's table. We sit here every lunch."

I was mortified. This _god_ had siblings? Oh. My. God.

I assessed him with what I hoped looked like wit and charm. He was tall and lean, but muscular, with pale skin and bronze hair with those piercing black eyes. He had the look of Adonis, only better. And then I saw his family. There were four others. The first was a tall statuesque blonde, with dark gold eyes and long blonde hair. She looked like a supermodel. And then there was a small petite girl, thin in the extreme with short spiky black hair and also had the dark golden eyes. Then the two other guys were just, wow. The tall one was dark-haired and very muscular. The second was smaller, leaner somehow but still more muscular than the bronze- haired god. And he was blonde haired as well.

"Well, is it ok if we share for today?"

I looked up enquiringly.

"I'm sure you can find somewhere else to sit."

The blonde girl said quite rudely, with a toss of her hair.

I grabbed my tray and moved off the table. Not before falling over. The bronze-haired one grabbed my arm to steady me.

"You really should look where you're going."

"It doesn't really help either way."

He shrugged.

"I'll have to watch out for you in gym then."

His mouth was moving up into the most arresting smile, and, as I walked away, I noticed the look of thunder on the blonde girls face. That was satisfying. Maybe she was jealous. I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.

I managed to fumble my way through the rest of the day, but I couldn't get the bronze-haired god out of my head. I sighed, and looked out of my living room window into the gloomy twilight air. I couldn't concentrate. I slipped my books back into my bag and started for my car. I thought maybe a drive would soothe my ragged nerves. I put the car into gear and started to traverse the slick, wet, almost deserted roads before me. I had no purposeful destination, I was just driving.

I wound along the highway, the forest an almost crushing green wall as I sped along the highway. As I was winding around yet another precarious bend in the highway, an ominous sounding whine started to come from the engine of my car. I immediately pulled over to investigate, purely for the thought of avoiding the maiming of innocent bystanders had I tried to go back home. Upon my lifting of the hood, my night became a whole lot more grim. There was acrid black smoke coming from the engine, and when I tried. The car wouldn't start. I was stranded on the side of a seldom used highway, at night, without a cell. I had thoughtfully put it on charge this afternoon, and promptly forgot about it. Damn it, I thought furiously, mentally preparing myself to walk to the nearest gas station for a pay phone.

I trudged slowly up the highway, keeping an eye out for any traffic. There was none. No one was that stupid to come out this way. The road was once used to reach the mining communities, which were massive about thirty years ago, but now there was no mine, and no one really used this road unless they were heading to a hiking trail. Which no one does at night, which is why I ended up walking.

I rounded a small bend and I noticed a driveway. It was unfinished, but well driven, so I figured it would be a great place to try for a phone. I started up the driveway and walked what I calculated would have to have been at least two miles if not three, before reaching a clearing with a large house at the edge of it. There were lights on inside, and I was momentarily cheered at the thought of the warmth and prospective dryness inside.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. Almost immediately I was faced with the bronze-haired god.

Well, this is just _fantastic, _I thought to myself. Here I am, wet, bedraggled and knocking on his door at night, and he's going to laugh and slam the door in my face when I tell him why I'm here.

"Can I help you?"

He looked slightly confused as to why there was no car, and why I was standing there, dripping wet on his porch.

"Um…hi."

Well, there goes any chance of being able to speak to him again. I quickly fumbled for my reasons for knocking on his door in the first place.

"My names Bella and my car broke down a few miles back. Could I maybe use your phone?"

I looked up at him cautiously.

He smiled that amazing crooked smile.

"I'm sure we could arrange that. Come right in."

I walked into the house, aware that there were several sets of eyes on me right that second. I entered the main area of the house, which seemed to be all the downstairs rooms combined into one, and surveyed the group of people surrounding me.

There were all the people I had met at school that day, and two more that I didn't recognise.

"My names' Edward Cullen, and the blonde over here", he said indicating the goddess, "Is Rosalie. There is also Emmett and Jasper," He waved his hand over to the hulking mass at the foosball table and the slight blonde guy at the dining table, "There's also Alice", The tiny black-haired girl, "And my parents, Esme and Carlisle," indicating the beautiful couple standing near the piano.

I was in awe. How could a family look so beautiful and yet so unlike each other. I took an involuntary step back. I looked behind myself, trying to work out why I had. Then I realised. Edward was very, very, close to my face.

"Hi. My names' Bella. Could I possibly use a phone?"

The honey haired woman, Esme, spoke up.

"Of course, dear. Follow me."

She led me over to a wall near the kitchen and showed me the phone.

"Take as long as you need Bella."

I shook myself slightly. There was something about the whole family that… unnerved me. I don't know why. I called AAA, and then realised I didn't have any cover. I tried to call my mechanics', but it was closed for "maintenance". I sighed deeply and hung up. I buttoned myself up again, tried to ignore my damp clothes, and went to thank the Cullen family for letting me use their phone.

"Thanks for that. I couldn't get to anyone, so I'll just walk home and sort something out in the morning."

Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"You're walking home in this weather?"

I shrugged, trying to look as non-committal as possible.

"It's not too bad out there."

He looked genuinely surprised.

"Are you kidding? There's a raging storm going on out there!"

I pulled my shoulders up to retort, but noticed the whole family watching the exchange curiously.

"I'm fine. It isn't that far away."

Edward looked worried. Then a look of resolution took over his face.

"I'm driving you home."

"No way!"

My protests fell on deaf ears, because, ten minutes later I was in Edwards warm, toasty Volvo, my car was at his place with Rosalie exclaiming over it ("You haven't changed the oil since when?!") and I was silently seething at my inability to fight with people when I needed to.

"I'm sorry about today."

He was looking at the road with that worried look on his face.

I looked at him in confusion, then realised what he was talking about.

"That? No problem. I wasn't really that comfortable there anyway."

"It's just that we like to keep to ourselves. My family and I aren't exactly good with people all the time."

I furrowed my brow, trying to work out why he'd said that.

"It's fine. Really. I won't sit there again."

He grimaced.

"Could I … maybe sit with you tomorrow?"

I was in shock. He was gorgeous. And wanted to sit with _me_?

"Uh… sure… if you want to… I guess you could."

We pulled up outside my apartment.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

I considered saying no, and trying to brave the wind and rain for the five mile walk to school , or worse still, riding the bus with the eighth graders, before swallowing my pride and replying meekly.

"yes."

"Great. Pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Ok."

But it was more than ok. It was excellent. I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep, where Edward slipped in and out of my dreams like an irresistible vapour cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. They are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: **Please review!!! I need them… Thanks to fallunder for the last review… here is your EPOV as requested….

EPOV

It was an average evening. I was pondering over my new composition, trying to work out whether the new nuances I had added would mix with the original. I frowned to myself as I remembered the days' events. It had been strange, to say the least. The new girl. Bella. Everyone was worried.

We were driving into the school parking lot, when Alice froze, her sharp features looking even more so as her eyes unfocused. I saw what she was seeing and understood in a second.

"Alice. It's just a new girl. There won't be a problem."

The vision of a dark-haired, slightly awkward girl held no interest for me, so I couldn't see any issues. Rosalie tossed her blonde hair.

"Alice, if Edward didn't like Tanya, I doubt anyone here will be to his liking."

Alice frowned.

"I know that there is something that makes her dangerous to us. I can't see what, but there is. Trust me. Ok?"

I sighed.

"Will it make you feel better if I meet up with you between classes?"

She brightened slightly.

"Yes. I will also be watching you _very_ closely today. So, no freaking out the Newton kid. I hate watching you do that."

I snickered, imagining, sneaking up behind him and whispering in his ear, and she whacked me over the head.

Rosalie sneered at Alice and grabbed Emmett's meaty hand.

"See you guys at lunch!"

I watched them saunter away casually, and then turned my attention to the sleek-looking black sedan entering the parking lot.

"Incoming, new girl", I muttered under my breath.

Alice whacked me again.

"You will listen to me, won't you?"

I grimaced to myself.

"Yes. I will. Just this once though."

I made my way to my classes, listening to the inane babble from the student body.

_I hope that my hair doesn't frizz before I see Mike._ Jessica Stanley.

_I wonder if the new girl is hot. _Mike Newton

_There better be a quiz today. _Angela Weber.

_I wish I didn't have gym today. _Lauren Mallory.

In biology, I was met with a barrage of stuff about the new girl, Bella.

_She is so un-coordinated; I hope she isn't in my gym class._

_She has beautiful hair. I wonder if she has a date for hair._

_That ass would look so much better in a mini skirt._

_Please let her be in my English class._

I waited till I could hear the office staff heading for the bell ringer, and bolted out of my desk to the cafeteria. Outside the doors, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were waiting, Alice looking smug.

"Crisis averted. She doesn't seem to be posing a danger any more."

I rolled my eyes.

"So I don't need a guard anymore?"

"No."

"Fabulous."

I walked through the doors, grabbed a tray and filled it with food that I wouldn't be eating. We were all a bit different from the student body here at Forks High. We were vampires. But we weren't the kind that killed humans. We were what we laughingly referred to as _vegetarians._ Ha ha. I led the group over to our table, listening, as ever, to the childish oohing and aahing over the beautiful _siblings._ I tuned them out. As we approached our table, Alice took a sharp intake of breath. The vision had returned in technicolour. Oh, crap. At our table, reading a book and eating an apple was non e other than _Bella Cullen. _I decided to take one for the team. But as I approached, there was a blast from the air conditioning behind her. I caught a whiff of her scent and that was all it took. Alice hissed at me and I struggled for control. I held my breath and smiled.

""Excuse me."

She looked up and was momentarily stunned. Then she smiled, opened her mouth and made this odd croaking noise, somewhere between a bullfrog and a fifty year old pack-a-day smoker. Then she blushed. I almost jumped the table. It was so _beautiful. _I could hear her heartbeat increasing as she took in the rest of the family. I was so tense that, if my skin wasn't rock hard, the tendons would have broken the surface. I gritted my teeth in an attempt to hold back.

"Sorry to scare you, but this is my family's table. We sit here every lunch."

I gestured behind me, to show what I meant.

She looked at everyone in turn, assessing them. I listened carefully, seeing what she thought of us. But there was silence. Nothing. _Is she retarded?_ I looked carefully at her. _No. Am I lapsing because of my thirst?_ Nope. I could still hear Jessica lamenting about her hair from across the cafeteria. Bella interrupted my reverie in a voice that was definitely better than the half croak she had managed to squeeze out a few moments ago.

"Is it okay if we share today?"

Her enquiring look was just one more image burned into my mind. _Would she look at me like that when I killed her?_

Rosalie sensed my tension was reaching a peak and stepped in. Flicking her hair, she said snidely, "I'm sure you can find somewhere else to sit."

Bella gathered her things and made to leave the table. And immediately after clearing the chair, fell over. I reacted in a split second. I couldn't stand the thought of her blood spilling here. Or anywhere in my vicinity. I grabbed her arm and steadied her. I tried to keep my voice light.

"You really should look where you're going."

She blushed again, the stain in her cheeks making it very hard for me to resist taking her right there and then.

"It doesn't really help either way."

I shrugged.

"I'll have to watch out for you in gym then."

I tried to make it sound as casual as I could.

She walked away, and Rosalie scowled as she sat down. I decided that the rest of today would be better spent hunting. As would every second night from here on out. Because hurting her would not be good for me. I couldn't let my family down like that. Not now. Not ever.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for me. I caught a few mountain lions, and, ensuring that my thirst was sated to the point of overkill, went home to practise my piano. It always calmed me. Today's piece was a direct result of my run in with Bella. It was seductive, drawing you in, until the final notes when it turned into a stormy mix of deep nots and high nuances.

I was just making a few final changes when I heard someone walking up the gravel drive. _Who would be here at this hour?_ We, as a rule, did not often invite people over here. This was our place to hide. At that moment, the visitor knocked. I wandered over to answer it, aware that my entire family was curiously gathered downstairs to learn of the unexpected visitor.

I swung open the door, and nearly fell over in shock. The very object of my thoughts, the one who would eventually be my undoing, was standing on the porch, dripping wet and shivering. I was curious as to why she was out this way, at night, without a car.

"Can I help you?"

She blushed. _She must be really shy or extremely self conscious, I thought to myself. But I like it. She really is quite attractive._

"Um… hi."

She looked down and seemed to be trying to remember why she was here. I was intrigued that I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

"My names Bella and my car broke down a few miles back. Could I maybe use your phone?"

I smiled. At least she wasn't here on some crazy suicide mission. And she wasn't stalking me like Jessica Stanley had.

"I'm sure we could arrange that. Come right in."

I stood back to allow her entry.

She looked around in awe.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and the blonde over here", he said indicating the goddess, "Is Rosalie. There is also Emmett and Jasper," I waved my hand over in their general direction. "There's also Alice, and my parents, Esme and Carlisle," as I indicated my parents for all intents and purposes. As I was speaking I involuntarily moved closer to her, inhaling her scent, trying to identify what was so intoxicating about her.

She stepped back. I quickly realised what I was doing and moved back a little bit.

She addressed the room.

"Hi. My name is Bella. Could I possibly use a phone?"

Esme spoke up.

"Of course, dear. Follow me."

She led Bella over to the phone. I moved over to the doorway to get some fresh air that wasn't tainted by the most delicious thing I had ever wanted.

After a short period of time, she returned to the main room.

"Thanks for that. I couldn't get to anyone, so I'll just walk home and sort something out in the morning."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're walking home in this weather?"

She shrugged.

"It's not too bad out there."

I was genuinely surprised.

"Are you kidding? There's a raging storm going on out there!"

She pulled her shoulders up to retort, but decided not to when she noticed the whole family watching the exchange curiously.

"I'm fine. It isn't that far away."

I was worried. I couldn't afford for her to die, or get hurt. I wanted to take care of her as much as I wanted to drink her blood. I was very confused, but I was also very aware that if she got hurt, I wouldn't be very ok with that.

"I'm driving you home."

"No way!"

I ignored her protests, and, ten minutes later she was in my Volvo, her car was at my house with Rosalie exclaiming over it ("You haven't changed the oil since when?!") and she was silently seething in the front seat...

"I'm sorry about today."

I concentrated on the road and tried to ignore the burning in my throat.

Bella looked over, confused, and then realised what I was talking about.

"That? No problem. I wasn't really that comfortable there anyway."

"It's just that we like to keep to ourselves. My family and I aren't exactly good with people all the time."

She furrowed my brow.

"It's fine. Really. I won't sit there again."

I grimaced.

"Could I … maybe sit with you tomorrow?"

She looked genuinely shocked. I regretted saying the words as soon as they had come out of my mouth. _Why couldn't she say no?_

"Uh… sure… if you want to… I guess you could."

We pulled up outside her apartment. Just then I realised another problem. There was a five mile hike from her apartment to the school and the bus never came this way.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

She hesitated, and I considered offering the services of Rosalie, then, remembering that days incident, decided against it.

"Yes."

"Great. Pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Ok."

But it wasn't great. I was scared. I rushed home to speak to Alice, hoping she would shed some light on why Bella was becoming my addiction. But, as I looked up at her window, I wanted nothing more than for her to be mine. _I wonder if I could change her. Would I succeed? Would she want me?_ I drove home in silence, revelling in the remnants of her scent and plotting ways to see her more.


End file.
